Welcome To The Mind Palace (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Chaque palais à besoin d'un roi. Mais alors qui est le roi de Sherlock ? léger slash / drogue / maltraitance traduction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl


_Salut à tous et à toutes ! me voilà avec une traduction d'un magnifique texte de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais j'i trouvé les descriptions du palais magnifiques ! _

_Enjoy ! _

**Welcome To The Mind Palace**

Au commencement le palais mental n'était pas un palais, c'était une petite pièce. Vraiment étrange, comme une chose immense commence si petite. La pièce mentale c'était tout ce que l'esprit d'un Sherlock de 4 ans pouvait créer. Néanmoins c'était une pièce magnifique, avec des sublimes murs de chêne lambrissés brillant au soleil. La lumière traversait le plafond, formé exclusivement de grands arcs de verre qui s'assemblaient à la perfection pour faire un dôme. Le sol était recouvert de tapis violet soyeux qui non seulement était agréable à la vue mais en plus doux au toucher. Les meubles étaient constitués de chêne brillant et de soie pourpre. C'était une pièce magnifique mais elle n'aurait pas été complète sans le trône, le trône, la chose la plus belle de toute la pièce, il était formé complètement à partir d'eau comme du verre brillant au soleil, provenant du dôme, il brillait tellement que le petit Sherlock devait mettre une main devant ses yeux pour diminuer son éblouissement. Mais un trône est inutile sans roi pour siéger dessus. Sur le coussin en soie violet, là s'asseyait le roi, un petit ours en peluche nommé Basil.

Alors que le temps passait de nouvelles pièces s'ajoutèrent. Une pièce pour un Mycroft de 15 ans, dans cette pièce les tapis étaient rouges et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères, des rayons et des rayons d'histoire, de Science et de Langues. Il y avait aussi une pièce pour Estella, la nourrice qui le gardait régulièrement, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais la pièce d'Estella était toujours lumineuse et gaie, pleine de souvenir heureux, des promenades au parc, des histoires pour endormir, de glaces au chocolat … Il y avait aussi une pièce partagée par papa et maman, qui était à peine utilisée et quand elle était utilisée c'était pour que les objets coupants et blessant, dont elle était pleine, soient lancé dans la douleur et le désespoir.

Mais la pièce de maman et papa n'est pas restée vide longtemps. Les pièces ont été forcées et la pièce du père a fusionné avec la pièce du trône. Il poussa le roi et s'assit à sa place sur le trône. Sherlock essaya de lui résister en vain. Et la plus belle des chambres se métamorphosa : Le ciel lumineux devint noir et orageux, couvert par des nuages et par la pluie. Les beaux tapis et tissus violets suintait d'un liquide épais rouge foncé. Les murs et les planchers magnifiques se teintèrent d'un noir d'encre, semblable à celui des contusions. Le sol était inondé d'une pluie de larme. Mais le pire de toute la pièce était l'odeur intoxicante de l'alcool qui envahissait la pièce ainsi que l'esprit du père, lui faisant faire des choses affreuses. Le soleil ne brillait plus dans le palais mental, au lieu de ça les couloirs et les pièces étaient toujours sombres et plongés dans un silence mortel ou dans les cris stridents de femmes et d'enfants. Mais le pire de tout ce fut la pièce d'Estella, brûlée, pour que plus aucun souvenir ne soit stocké là.

Puis Sherlock fut envoyé loin de sa maison, loin de sa mère et de son père, dans l'endroit où Mycroft allait de Septembre à Juillet pour vivre et apprendre. Et le palais commença à changer. Les murs noirs devinrent blanc, des griffonnages noirs les couvrirent : l'alphabet, les nombres de un à cent, l'orthographe, des sommes, les tables de multiplications, les nombres de un à mille …, des noms, des visages, des histoires, des lieux, des mythes, des légendes. Plus Sherlock grandissait plus le palais s'agrandissait, de nouvelles pièces s'ajoutaient, vite remplies de nouveaux souvenirs, que ses professeurs lui indiquaient comme étant utiles pour quand il serait encore plus grand.

Mais pour de mois, chaque année, le palais changeait de nouveau, de retour à la maison de la mort et des cris, dans la mer de pleurs et dans la puanteur du liquide intoxicant. Peu importe où tu allais, tu ne pouvais y échapper, il était partout. Partout ! Peu importe où tu essayais de te cacher l'immonde roi gagnait toujours, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Mais un jour, quand Sherlock eut 12 ans, les cris s'amplifièrent, si fort qu'il boucha ses oreilles avec ses mains, le sang coulait plus vite et les contusions étaient plus noires. « Oh, pitié, arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-il. Et pour la première fois ça s'arrêta. Quand il retourna dans son palais mental, il avait encore changé. Le noir et le rouge avait été remplacé par du blanc. Il y avait une étrange odeur aussi, comme du savon et du désinfectant, et il y avait une grande croix rouge angulaire sur le mur. Et le règne de l'immonde roi pris fin. Maintenant Mycroft siégeait sur le trône. Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il soit là mais il y restait, contrôlant ce que les gens en blanc lui donnaient et qui venait le visiter. Et Sherlock ne revit plus jamais le mauvais roi. Le roi Mycroft faisait en sorte que maman ne vienne pas non plus, il disait qu'elle allait ramener de mauvais souvenirs. Alors qu'il le voulait, Sherlock ne parvint pas à faire disparaitre les souvenirs douloureux du règne du roi. A la place il les enferma dans une boite et les rangea dans un coin de l'ancienne pièce d'Estella qui avait brûlée des années auparavant, les souvenirs heureux des promenades au parc, des histoires pour s'endormir, des glaces au chocolat avaient été si enveloppés et déformés par la vilénie de l'immonde roi qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à des souvenir heureux, plus du tout.

Mycroft resta sur le trône tout au long de l'adolescence de Sherlock, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut 17 ans. Sherlock découvrit ce qu'une aiguille et de la poudre blanche pouvait lui faire. Mycroft fut renversé, et à la place d'un roi ce fut un groupe d'ombres qui s'assirent ou il devait siéger. Elles étaient mauvaises et horribles à regarder, si horribles que tes yeux te brûlaient, elles se tenaient là cagoulées et penchées, leurs mains squelettiques se finissaient avec des affreux ongles coupant comme des couteaux, leurs dents étaient aussi longues et aiguisées que des aiguilles. Elles voulaient l'emmener en enfer, et Sherlock ne s'en souciait pas. Elles _l'aimaient. _Elles aiment quand il jouait avec elles. Elles aimaient le regarder danser. Il se fichait du sang qui se versait lorsqu'il dansait, de son corps devenant de plus en plus fin, ou de ses os qui se fragilisait. Des éclaboussures constellaient le sol à côté de l'horrible pile de cachet sur laquelle les ombres se tenaient. La pièce avait changé aussi. Partout où tu posais les yeux la lumière aveuglante te faisais tressaillir, la lumière était si claire que seul les horribles démons pouvaient être perçus. Mycroft essaya de se débarrassé de ses créature démoniaques, même si Sherlock combattit pour garder ses anges, Mycroft réussit finalement à les éradiquer, mais plus jamais Mycroft ne s'assit sur le trône.

Sherlock fabriqua plutôt sa propre reine. Elle était belle et épouvantable. Elle portait les vêtements les plus raffinés, toujours de la couleur du sang, et ses ongles étaient toujours longs et dégoulinants d'un liquide rouge et sombre. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, qui encadraient son visage, une peau semblable à du marbre, de grands yeux vides. Mais elle était froide et distante, comme séparée de lui par un voile, il ne pouvait jamais tendre la main pour la toucher, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle était la chose pour laquelle il vivait. Elle était la chose qui le faisait se réveiller le matin. Elle était la chose qui l'empêchait de retourner à ses vieux démons. Il l'appelait « Travail » et il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne d'autre qui s'assiérait sur ce trône… en tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Et puis à 28 ans il rencontra John. Brillant, drôle, idiot. John eut sa propre chambre dans son palais. Une pièce pleine de pull en coton, qui sentait l'après rasage, avec des tapis couleur sable, pleine à craquer de précieux souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Alors que leur amitié grandissait, la pièce dut être élargie pour faire de la place à toutes les choses ayant besoins d'être sauvegardées. En fait la pièce s'agrandit tellement qu'elle fut bientôt plus grande que la salle du trône où la reine ensanglantée siégeait. La chambre de John n'était pas simplement comme celle de Lestrade, ou celle de Mrs. Hudson, non elle reflétait la personnalité de John, ni stupide, ni agaçant, ni méchant, ni détestable, mais beau. Parce que John était le plus bel homme que Sherlock n'ait jamais rencontré.

Et Irène Adler passa. Ses intentions étaient claires, dès le moment où il l'a rencontré il sut Elle voulait être sa reine, elle voulait s'assoir sur ce trône et diriger son monde. Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. Personne ne pouvait remplacer la reine ensanglantée ! N'est-ce pas ? Même si quelqu'un y arrivait, ça ne serait sûrement PAS Irène Adler, La Femme, Dominatrix. Malgré tout elle eut sa propre chambre, pas une très grande pièce mais une pièce quand même. Plusieurs personnes avaient le droit à ça, sa pièce était plaine de combinaisons de quatre chiffres ou quatre lettres, si pleine qu'elle n'était pas meublée. Une fois que Sherlock sut qu'elle était S-H-E-R locked, la pièce ne lui fut plus d'une grande utilité, mais il l'a conserva, malgré les dires des autres il ne l'a supprima pas. Plus tard il emballa la pièce et la stocka dans un endroit reculé de son palais mental.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'écouterais ? Je ne suis que ton ami ! » Demanda John, quelques peu sarcastique.

« Je n'ai pas d'ami ! » assena Sherlock.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi. » murmura John, blessé.

Sherlock décida d'explorer son palais mental, juste pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il entra dans la salle du trône. Mais ce n'était pas la salle du trône, c'était la pièce de John. Où était passée la reine ensanglantée ? Qui était assis à sa place sur le trône de verre ? Qui pouvait avoir pris la place du travail ? Personne ne pouvait faire ça ! Si ? Sherlock s'approcha du trône. Le personnage qui se tenait sur le trône leva les yeux. Sherlock balbutia. John. C'était John qui était assis sur le trône. Ce n'était plus le travail qui le maintenait en vie, qui le faisait se lever le matin, sur lequel il s'appuyait complétement. C'était John. Le brillant, le drôle, l'idiot Dr John Watson.

« Ecoute, ce que j'ai dit auparavant John, je le pensais. Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je n'en ai qu'un. » Et ce seul ami est celui qui restera à jamais sur le trône.


End file.
